


D is for Dads

by residentdogenthusiast



Series: A-Z Prompts for the Hamilsquad [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Surrogacy, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/residentdogenthusiast/pseuds/residentdogenthusiast
Summary: Fatherhood—the only adventure Aaron Burr and Hercules Mulligan had yet to endeavor upon.





	D is for Dads

The morning that Hercules asks the question that changes both of their lives for the better, Aaron is thinking about everything _but_ children. His mind is running a mile a minute, jumping from topic to topic as he observes his surroundings. He’s thinking about the Levi Weeks case, and how he desperately needs to win his first case as the District Attorney and get this man convicted. Of how Hercules had forgotten yet _again_ to put the milk back in the refrigerator, and how he’d need to stop to get some on his way home since it’d spoiled. And eggs, he’d used the last of their eggs cooking breakfast. He is thinking of how _cute_ Herc looked in nothing but one his durags and some old plaid pajama bottoms, still bleary-eyed and dozing off into his plate of food. He’s thinking of how sweetly domestic they were, compared to the problematic beginning their relationship had.

“Hey, Aaron? Lets have a baby,” Hercules asks between yawns, blinking up at his husband with tired eyes—though the nervousness in his smile had betrayed his nonchalance. Burr stops his actions immediately, the spoiled gallon of milk dangling from his fingers just above the trashcan. He stops thinking for a few moments and tilts his head at his husband. A first, Aaron has been taken completely off guard by the suggestion. _Where had this come from?_

His husband answers his question when he says, “I know it seems like this is coming out of nowhere. But I’ve actually been thinking about it a lot lately. I look at our friends… how happy they are with their children. How happy they are being parents to these small little bundles of joy. Their lives seemed to have brightened ever since they had their kids and we’re the only ones falling behind. Besides, I adore being an Uncle to all of them. I want to give a try at being someone’s _father_.”

“You can’t have a baby simply because your friends have one,” Aaron responds, finally dumping the milk and shaking himself out of shock. He turns around and scribbles ‘milk’ and ‘eggs’ onto the sticky notes hanging on the fridge, a reminder for him. “That’s a _horrible_ reason to want a child. Besides, children are _big responsibilities_ , babe. They’re very needy, they’re very clingy and demanding. They’ll require our attention twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week. Especially if you’re planning on us having a _baby_ and not adopting a child. Adding onto that, how would we ever have a child, anyways? Surrogate? Egg donor? Adoption? If we’re surrogating or using an egg donor, do you even have an idea as to who’d carry for us? So much planning needs to go into this, babe.”

“Theodosia. She’s your best friend, right?” Hercules asks, suddenly more awake. He’s staring at his lover with ambition and determination in his eyes, and it becomes evident to Aaron that this wasn’t something random. Hercules had put a lot of thought into this. And he wasn’t going to back down he got the answer he wanted to hear. “I was thinking that maybe she could donate one of her eggs… or she could surrogate for us. I’m sure she’d love to—she adores you, Aaron, she’d do anything for you.”

“Alright, but when will we have time to look after this baby? I’m swamped with work ever since I became the DA, and your business—”

“—can wait,” Hercules insisted, cutting him off with a raised hand. Aaron quirks a surprised eyebrow—Hercules loved his shop more than life sometimes. If he was willing to give it up for some hypothetical baby, he must’ve really wanted this. “I completely trust Sally and Cato to run the place for a few months. And after the baby is a little older, I could leave them with Eliza, at her daycare during the day. You know that she’d love to have more children to look after. The woman is non-stop.”

“You’ve seem to have thought this out thoroughly,” Burr sighs, leaning across the table where Hercules is sitting. The other man smiles up at him. “Are you sure this is something you want? You know… once we have a baby together, we’re forever in each other’s lives. No matter what, this child will always keep us together in some way or form. And babies are permanent, Herc. We can’t decide that it’s too hard or too much and just dump it on someone else. They’ll be our responsibility at least until they’re out of college.”

“I know, babe. I know. But that’s _exactly_ what I want. Another thing to tie us together forever. I’m already your husband, let me be your co-parent, too. I told you I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Let’s add another little life that we can spend together with.”

Chuckling, Burr leans in and lightly pecks his lover's lips. Hercules attempts to deepen the kiss, both of his large hands coming up and cupping Burr’s cheeks. But Aaron has more willpower than his husband, and he pulls away with a cheeky grin. “Fine. But you have to call Theo yourself.”

* * *

Finding out about Theodosia’s pregnancy would definitely compete in the ‘best moments of our lives’ category for Aaron and Hercules. It certainly ranked up with ‘meeting each other’ and ‘getting married’. When their friend came to them with the news that she was _finally_ with child, Hercules even sheds tears. Mostly because they’d been beginning to think that she’d never get pregnant. It took six months of trying with different sperm samples—from both Hercules and Aaron—but eventually Theo’s head is in the toilet every other minute and the little white sticks she’s peeing on begin to show up with the plus instead of the negative.

Even _Angelica_ becomes a little emotional when it comes out that Theo was finally pregnant with the boys’ child. And according to the rest of their friends, she _never_ cried.

At that point, Theodosia simply being pregnant is enough for the two of them—they just wanted a child, they were elated just knowing that come the end of the nine months, they’d have their own little bundle of joy. But two months into her pregnancy, Theodosia is filling out more than she should be—especially if she’s only carrying one infant—and despite her seeming healthy enough otherwise, Herc and Aaron get more than a little worried.

So around the fifteen week mark, they both manage to force her to get into the car and go to the doctors for a surprise check-up—just make sure everything is alright, and there’s no problems. She puts up one hell of a fight—”This isn’t my first time carrying a child, I know I’m fine!”—, but somehow the two men persuade her into acting somewhat civil at the office.

Little do they know, Theo is a tad bit worried herself.

Sitting in the small room in nothing but a paper thin hospital gown is possibly one of the most uncomfortable things that man had invented. This was the one thing she didn’t miss about being pregnant or giving birth. Hospitals creeped her out to the max—the knowledge that people died there, and that on some level in the place there’s morgue… it gives her goosebumps. Not to mention it felt like hospitals tried too hard to distract people from that fact. Everything is blindingly white and sterile, far too pristine for her messier tastes. It’s like at any moment the other shoe could drop—someone would barge in to tell she’d lost Aaron and Herc’s baby, or that she was going into premature labor. Of course, someone could sneeze and scare the shit out of her at this point—she won’t admit it to anyone but herself, but she’s more than a little on edge.

At least Hercules and Aaron don’t look to be as jumpy as she is, although maybe they are and they’re trying their best to hide it from her. It would make sense—Aaron had his White Knight Complex and he would never allow her to see him shaken when she was, too. Hercules is boredly reading through one of the baby magazines that had been left on the magazine rack, flipping through what he says is the baby names section. Every once in awhile he’ll announce a name and Aaron will either snort with distaste or nod in approval. Speaking of which—Aaron’s brought along one of Theodosia’s romantic novels to pass the time along. It’s one of the ones she reads when she’s got nothing better to do or when she’s a little upset, some trashy fiction about a girl who gets kidnapped by the Captain of a pirate ship and falls in love with him. He seems too deeply enthralled into it to notice Theo’s slightly off-putting demeanor, and she can’t decide if he’s faking it or not.

Eventually, after what feels like eons but is really only an hour or so, the doctor finally slips into the room. She’s cute, Theo observes—short, blonde, wide green eyes hidden behind a pair of glasses with thick lenses. A real baby face—couldn’t be much older than twenty-five, thirty tops.

Immediately Theo’s back straightens and she places a warm expression on her face—she could panic in front of her friends, that was no problem. They were used to her newly discovered mood swings and she was used to them handling them. Besides, she was more comfortable with them anyways. But a doctor? No, she would _definitely_ not lose her shit in front of a stranger.

“Good morning Mrs. Burr,” the doctor eventually greets, after a moment of scribbling on her clipboard by the door.

“It’s Schuyler. Aaron isn’t my husband, I have a wife,” Theodosia corrects boredly, already used to the confusion. At least this doctor doesn’t seem like the homophobic type—she actually seems fairly nice.

“Sorry about that. Usually we use the name of the father,” she responds, and Theo can sense that her apology is genuine. Definitely not a homophobe then. The bubbly blonde woman settles down on a little stool in front of a computer, and she clicks and types away on it for several long minutes before turning to smile at Theodosia again. The doctor’s smile is infectious, and it has her smiling back just as warmly. “I’m Doctor Eliza Jumel, I’ll be your doctor for the duration of your pregnancy. If there is anything you need that is within my area of expertise, don’t be afraid to call.”

“I’m Theodosia Prevost-Schuyler,” Theodosia greets naturally, before gesturing to the two men that had been watching the exchange. “and this is Aaron Burr-Mulligan and Hercules Mulligan.”

“Ah, a blended family?”

“No. She’s our surrogate,” Aaron says quietly, not loud enough for the doctor to hear it, it seems. He was just nervous to hear what the doctor would find, so he was slipping into himself. Instead of being the strong, firm lawyer that everyone was used to, he was back to being a meek teenager that didn’t really have an opinion on most things. Hercules, noticing how the nerves were slowly eating at his husband, squeezes his shoulder and lightly kisses his temple.

“S’okay, Ronnie. Everything is going to be okay.”

Doctor Jumel looks between the two men with curiosity evident on her face before shaking her head and settling her clipboard into her lap. “So, what brings you all in this morning?”

“We have some concerns,” Hercules speaks up, looking up from where he’d been comforting Aaron. “I mean, I don’t mean to _rude_ or anything, but Theo is… well, she was pregnant a little while back. And it was pointed out by her wife that Theo is er… growing faster than she should be. You know—in the mid-section.”

“Oh, god… I’m getting fatter faster than what’s seen as normal,” Theodosia says with exasperation evident in her voice. “and we’re all a little more than worried that something’s growing besides a baby. My mother and my mother’s mother both had cancer, so I’m a little worried that I may be continuing the tradition.”

The doctor furrows her brow, and a look of confusion blankets her gentle features as she checks—and double-checks—her paperwork. She scribbles furiously on some pages before turning back towards the computer and typing furiously. This makes Aaron even more nervous, and the expression on his face can only be described as someone having just witnessed their puppy get hit by a car.

After a bit of clicking, a weirdly shaped gray-black screen pops up. Hercules tilts his head, and now it’s his turn to furrow his brow.

“Can you lay down flat on your back for me, Mrs. Schuyler?” Doctor Jumel asks gently. Not in the mood to point out the woman’s sudden strange, erratic behavior, Theodosia does as told. She carefully settles back onto the paper-covered bed and allows the other woman to tug the hospital gown up to right below her breasts.

Doctor Jumel places a slick gel on a remote-looking thing, and Hercules jokingly mutters something about it looking at lube. Both Theodosia and the Doctor shoot him mildly annoyed glares and Aaron hides his snickers behind his hand. At least it cheered Aaron up a little bit.

“Something could be wrong,” Theodosia scolds, causing Herc to slink down in his seat like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar. “Don’t- oh shit that’s cold!”

The Doctor has used the distraction to place the funny looking remote on Theodosia’s bare stomach, and she can’t help but want to jump away from the cool gel. Instinctively noticing his best friend’s discomfort, Aaron reaches across to hold her hand and Hercules wraps his arm around the other man's shoulders. She gives Aaron’s hand a brief squeeze and gives a wary—if not definitely concerned—smile to both of them.

Doctor Jumel spares them all a fond glance before pushing her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and turning back to the screen. It takes a little bit of moving the remote around Theodosia’s exposed stomach, but eventually she gives a triumphant ‘ah-ha!’ and removes the device. Handing a towel to Theo so that she could wipe the remaining gel from her belly, Doctor Jumel spins on her little stool so that she’s able to face everyone.

“Well, _just_ as I expected. You don’t have a tumor, don’t worry—you’re perfectly healthy _and_ fit to carry. You boys couldn’t have found a better surrogate. Everything is _fine_. You’re just having _twins_ —which could explain why things in the weight department are moving faster than normal,” Doctor Jumel beams, a little bit too excited to share the good news.

“ _Twins_?” Hercules and Aaron ask simultaneously, as well as both of them leaning forward together. Their eyes are suddenly transfixed on the little screen, trying desperately to make sense of the lumps and patches of white. Suddenly, Aaron regrets becoming a lawyer instead of a doctor like his mother.

“Yup. See… the photo I captured right _there_ , there are two heads… and you can make out two small torsos. It’s not quite as distinguishable as it will be in a few months, but it’s definitely there. And definitely real. Twins,” explains the doctor, a broad smile on her lips. The smile reaches her eyes, and Aaron can only thank his lucky stars for such an amazing and understanding woman to go through this pregnancy with.

“Two babies,” Theodosia breathes out, slight disbelief coating her voice. Having a baby for her best friends had been the original goal and she knows they would’ve been happy to have just one child. More than happy, they would’ve been over the moon. But the very real possibility of two children… it suddenly makes everything so much… better? It makes her purpose in helping to build this little family so much more important and surreal.

“Can you tell if they’re girls or boys yet?” Hercules asks, coming out of his daze quicker than Aaron. His grip around Aaron’s shoulders has tightened, and his leg is bouncing up and down like he does when he’s excited. Theodosia was psyched and she wasn’t even the kid’s parent—she couldn’t even begin to imagine just how thrilled _he_ was.

“Not quite. Come back in three to five weeks and I’ll have your answer. It’s gonna take a little while—it’d be a safer bet to wait the entire five weeks, as I’ll be more confident in my response then. But even then, I would suggest we come with girl _and_ boy names. Babies can and will switch up on us,” Doctor Jumel beams, a joking tone in her voice at the last bit. “Is there anything else you need right now?”

“Can I have a copy of that?” Aaron blurts, finally shaking himself out of his stupor.  The bubbly doctor nods her head enthusiastically and begins gathering her things.

“Of course. You could get dressed, ma’am. Once I get your copy of the sonogram, you’re free to go,” she announces to the group. There’s a small chorus of thank you’s to the blonde woman as she slips free of the room, and it’s not until she’s gone completely that the trio all turn to look at each other. Eyes float between the three of them, all of them still knocked into a tizzy over this new information.

There’s a long, pregnant pause of silence before they all burst out laughing.

 _Twins_.

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit of Burrcules fluff, because I am trash for this new ship okay
> 
> Hella trash


End file.
